Holly Grayson
by MidnightBlueConverse99
Summary: Story has been left. :'( BUT DO NOT WORRY. I JUST REWROTE IT. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola people!**

**I'm back!**

**Thank god it's so hot outside otherwise I wouldn't have had this up yet. Is it really hot by anyone else too? I mean last week it was like 90-98 degrees by my house. And for me that's really hot. So I've barely like even have stepped outside this summer. Which means I'm going to be as pale as can be :/. But it's not like I ever really get any darker, even when it's hotter than blue blazes and the sun decides to come out. Am I like the only person who has that problem? Well, whatever.**

**Oh. and get this. My school starts Aug. 29th. **

**._.**

**Who even thought of that? That is way too early to be starting school again! Seriously! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson.**

**I only own Holly and any other OC's.**

* * *

**Holly POV**

A yawn escaped my lips as I checked the clock for the time.

_7:45 a.m._

I groaned and flopped back down in the bed. I closed my eyes, in a vain attempt to fall back to sleep. Only to be woken up again.

"Holly! Wake-up! Were going to be late for breakfast!"

I lazily rolled over on my side to look at Connor. "We're always late for breakfast."

"Well today's different! Chiron said that there's going to be a special event going on, and whoever doesn't make it to breakfast doesn't get to take part!"

I blankly stared "So."

Connor flapped his hands upwards "So, get up!"

"But I don't want to go."

"Well, too bad!" Within two seconds my body had slammed into the floor. I glared at Connor who was holding up my blanket triumphantly.

"I hate you."

"Thank you."

With a growl I swiftly got up from the floor and walked over to my dresser. Once I had grabbed a clean camp shirt with shorts and converse, I walked into the bathroom and changed.

"Okay campers! Line up!" Travis called from the front of the cabin.

Once everyone gathered in a line Travis began counting everyone.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, ei-"

"It's eight o'clock!"

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Travis screamed, ushering us out the door. We all ran to the Pavilion and made it to whatever special meeting was being held just in time.

Conner and Travis both fell to the ground dramatically "W-were here!" they shouted before fake fainting.

Everyone rolled their eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Idiots…"

I walked over to the brothers. I nudged Travis before going over to Conner and kicked him.

"Ow!"

I smirked at Connor "Now we're even."

He glared "You're evil."

"Why, thank you."

Chiron cleared his throat, causing my staring contest with Connor to break. He gave us each a stern look.

I gave a sheepish grin "We're just going to sit down." And with that I grabbed Conner and sprinted to the Hermes' table.

Chiron shook his head, chuckling slightly, before facing everyone. "Okay, so most of you know how much damage the war has inflicted on this camp, physically and mental." At these words many of the campers, including me, looked away. No one has really brought up the topic of the war, even if it has been almost one whole year, it was still a sore topic for everyone.

Chiron clapped his hands. "So I am happy to say that some very lucky campers in this crowd are going to win a vacation to meet and stay with the Teen Titans!" Excited whispers broke out through the crowd.

I groaned. "I knew this was pointless."

Everyone at the table turned and gave me a look that clearly said 'Are you crazy?'

I gave them all a confused look "What? I'm just telling you my opinion. Besides they're probably all jerks. Especially Robin! He's probably an arrogant, butt-faced, jerk!" I slammed my fists to the table, which I brought up during my rambling.

Connor threw me a confused look "Okay…?"

Grumbling I perched my left -elbow on the table and put my head in my hand so I was staring at Chiron.

Chiron stomped his front hooves to calm the crowd. "Children! Calm down! Now only _two_ will be chosen. We are going to settle this like real demigods. You all will be teamed into teams of two, well everyone between the ages twelve and older." A few groans coming from the younger kids were heard. "Now here are the groups."

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

"Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll."

"Katie Gardner and Hannah Anders."

"Nico Di Angelo and Holly Grayson."

I flinched at my last name. Gods, I hate that last name! It brings back way too many bad memories. Especially ones with that stupid jerk in them! Sometimes I wish I-

I felt someone tap my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. "What do you- oh. You're Nico, right?"

He gave me a weird look. "Yeah."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

He shook his head and smirked. "Nothing it's just when I first meet people they always shudder and whisper something about being a son of Hades. It's nice not having someone greet me like that, other than Percy or Annabeth."

I shrugged. "Why should I judge you by your parent? For all I know my parent could be as bad as yours."

He frowned "You haven't been claimed yet? Are you new?"

"Nope, been here since I was six."

"Woah."

"Indeed."

After a few moments of silence I smiled. "I think were going to get along perfectly fine Nico."

"Ditto Holly, Ditto."

"Campers! Follow me."

Chiron led us all the way down to the forest, before we all halted to a stop. Chiron spun around to face us. "Now campeers! Only one of your partners may have a weapon, while the other must keep their team's flag safe in they're possession." Chiron had a glint in his eyes that made me nervous. "Now Mr. D and the gods have been spending the last few days making this entire forest into one huge maze, full of obstacles." We all looked nervously at each other. "Now don't worry if one of you gets hurt or is unconscious you'll be magically transported back to this very spot where I'll be waiting."

"Now the rules of this game are simple. Whichever group is the last one standing with their flag wins. But if your partner is eliminated, you will also be too. Understood?"

Everyone merely nodded. Chiron smiled "You will have fifteen minutes to prep before entering the Forest. Begin."

Nico turned towards me. "Okay, I think-"

"Ah-uh, were not making up a plan."

"Are you crazy! How else are we supposed to win."

"You actually want to win?"

"O-of course!"

I laughed "No offence Nico, but you don't really look like a Teen Titans fan."

He opened his mouth as if to protest before hesitating then putting on a scowl. "Fine, you caught me. I really could care less about visiting those Teen Titans. I just want to win this so I can rub it in Percy's face. But I-we need a plan if we want that to happen."

Pursing my lips I crossed my arms and thought. "Technically we don't need one. I mean from what I've heard is that Annabeth will make up a plan, Percy doesn't follow it and ends up just winging it usually." I looked at him. "Am I right?"

"Well, yeah…bu-"

I clasped my hands together loudly "So we just need to wing it if we want to win!" _'Not that I want to'_ I added mentally.

"That's the most absurd logic I have heard in my whole life." Nico deadpanned.

I shrugged. "Whatever, it makes sense to me. Besides we only have like five minutes left. So no time to make a plan."

He groaned. "Were so going to lose."

Ignoring him I continued talking. "Well I'm guessing you'll be the one with the weapon because I don't have one on me."

He looked at me funny "Really? You don't want to be the one with the weapon?"

"What's so wrong with me not having a weapon?"

Nico looked like he was going to burst out laughing, "Are you serious? Look at how short you are! And how skinny! You look like so tiny!"

I glared crossing my arms stubbornly. "I'm not short! For your information, I'm only like three inches shorter than you! Besides I can take care of myself just fine."

He stuck out his tongue. "I'm still taller!"

"So, what!"

"It means I'm taller than you!"

My eye twitched. "You know-"

"Campers!"

I growled and stared Nico down. "This is not over." Then I spun myself around so I was facing in Chiron's direction.

"You will all get your flags in just a minute. Once you have received your flag you may enter the Forest. Let the contest begin!"

* * *

**Review!**

**because reviewing makes you cool.**


	2. Chapter 2 ha

**Yeah. Okay, you guys probably hate me right now. But this usually happens to me when I don't want to upload a chapter.**

**This chappie really isn't that great because I didn't really like it. It's more of a filler, and I apologize if it sucks. Anyway...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson. Obviusly. (IDK how to spell that. XP)**

* * *

I wiped my hands on my shorts nervously.

Nico smirked. "Nervous?"

"N-no!" I sputtered out.

He rolled his eyes. "I hope you know I know you're lying. Percy does the exact same thing when he's nervous…" He trailed off and stared at me as if in some type of dazed shock.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Before I could give him a weird look, a silky package was shoved into my hands.

"Here." Was all a boy, no older than me, said before walking away.

I threw a confused look at the boy. "What's his problem?"

Nico waved his hand airily. "Probably just mad that he can't participate. What does our flag look like."

I glanced downwards at the flag and unfolded it from its form as a triangle. It looked like an average plain, white flag. But if you looked closely you could see the fabric shimmering, as if it were changing its image just by the touch of your skin. I kept on waiting on for the fabric to turn into a beautiful, lavender purple with a vinyl of grapes on it, or maybe even a light blue with a caduceus. But it remained just white.

I shook the flag violently "What's wrong with this thing!"

Nico snatched the flag from me. "Maybe it won't turn into anything like the others because you're shaking it to death!"

I glared and put my hands on my hips. "I was not shaking it to death."

"Sur-" He gasped.

My eyes widened "Woah."

Our flag had turned into a light grey and right in the middle sat an image of Hades' Helm.

"B-b-but…what?" Was all I could say.

Nico stared at the flag in amazement. "That. Is. So. Cool."

I frowned miserably. "No it isn't. The only reason it changed was because you're claimed, so it turned into your parent's symbol. That's why mine just stayed completely blank, because I'm unclaimed." I took the flag from his hands. As if to prove my point the flag shimmered before turning back to its original form of a plain flag.

His eyes widened in guilt, "Oh, I'm sorr-"

I gave a small smile. "What are sorry for? It's not your fault."

"Well, you just seemed sad when I touched the flag and it turned into something."

I shook my head at him, laughing slightly. "Like I said, it's not your problem Nico. Lets just forget about it." With that I stuffed the flag in my pocket and walked towards the forest.

Nico and I walked in silence for a little while before Nico smirked a very irritating smirk.

"So, your sure you don't need a weapon?"

I groaned, slapping my palm to my face.

_Not this again…_

OOOOOOOO

Robin's POV

"Maaaannnnnn! Why do we have to clean the tower again!"

Robin rubbed his temples for what felt like the millionth time today. Beast Boy hadn't quit complaining ever since he woke up.

"Because there are going to be two kids who are from some camp who will be staying with us." The Boy Blunder answered as calmly as he could. (Which wasn't that calmly.)

"Well why are they coming anyways! Who are they even!"

Robin snapped his head towards BB, who was currently cleaning a table, "The letter said something about wanting the campers having a change this summer, so the camp's activities director asked if I could arrange to have two kids from his camp stay for two months here. I said yes, and no I don't know who they are, they were going to have a contest for it."

BB's mouth fell open. "Woah, woah, you don't even know who's coming over here? Aren't you like Mr. Paranoid or something?"

Rob snorted. "I'm not that dumb Beast Boy. Of course I doubled checked to see if it was one of our enemies. It wasn't. This place is all the way in New York, not even close to California. Besides the man, Mr. Brunner, left his number for me to call. And he didn't sound like a crazed up fruit-loop to me." The Boy Wonder stood up and stretched.

He groaned, "Ugh, I'm so hungry." Robin glared accusingly at the changeling. "Too bad someone just had to break the _only _fridge in the whole Tower."

"Hey! Raven was the one who blew it up!"

"But you're the one who aggravated her."

Robin smirked when he heard Beast Boy grumble. Still smirking he walked towards the elevator.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Beast Boy yelled.

"To get pizza."

"Oh. Well get me some too!"

"Nope." Robin quickly walked out of the room and into the elevator before he could hear BB's protests. Robin snickered when he heard pounding on his elevator door. _'Serves him right for ruining the fridge.'_ Robin thought.

The Boy Wonder heard a ding and walked into the garage. He took his keys from the counter and stuck them into the ignition of the R-Cycle. Robin then hopped onto the bike and pressed a button on his bike, which opened the garage door to the tunnel that ran under the bay's river. He revved up his bike and sped out into the tunnel at full speed.

He smirked as he passed children who were in awe at seeing him. To show off Robin sped down the road and weaved in and out of other cars at what seemed like 100 miles per hour to the kids. He laughed when he heard some younger fans screamed, afraid he might fall. He skidded to halt on his bike, immediately girls and boys of different ages raced up to him and asked for an autograph.

The Boy Wonder sighed in relief when the crowd passed. _'Hopefully these people coming over tomorrow won't be as crazy as some of the Titans fans.' _And with that Robin walked into the Pizza Parlor.

OOOOOOOOO

Holly POV

"Nico!"

"What!"

"Oh. You're right there."

"…Where else would I be?"

"Well I'm sorry I can't see anything!" It was true. When we had first walked into the forest it had become pitch black almost immediately. Man, I wonder how long we've been in this maze for.

"Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the time?"

"Oh, well why don't I just look at my watch Holly- OH, WAIT! I CAN'T BECAUSE IT'S PITCH BLACK!"

I shrunk away from the loudness of his voice. "You didn't have to say so mean." I said timidly.

Nico sighed "Sorry, I'm just a little tired and hungry-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!"

Nico and I froze. "You heard that right?" I whispered.

"No, of course not Holly." Nico said sarcastically.

I groped my hand through the darkness before I felt him. I swung back my hand and slapped him upside the head. "Stop being sarcastic!" I grabbed his hand and ran. "Come on we have to get out here!" Thank god it was so dark right now, otherwise he would be able to see my tomato red face from holding his hand.

"Wait! Do you know where you're going?"

"Well, no. But it can't be that hard. Besides I'm highly capable-"

BAM!

"Owww…" I moaned as clutched my head.

"You ran into a tree didn't you." Nico asked. But it was more of a statement then anything.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

He sighed and grabbed my hand and began running again. "Come on. We need to get out of here. I don't know about you but I really don't want to end up in the infirmary because of this stupid game."

We ran as fast as we could, but tree roots and bushes and logs were everywhere. Making us tumble in a heap to the ground. Nico growled. "This isn't working at all!"

I rolled my eyes at him, which was pointless because he couldn't see me. "Just calm down. Chiron said that we will be eliminated only if we get hurt or if one of us gets injured. And last time I checked neither of us have been hurt and our flag is still here."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "But were not the only ones in there dark. For all we all we know someone's magical item can be to allow them to see in the dark! Then were screwed!"

I clenched my fists and stomped my foot. "What's so special about winning this thing anyway! Everyone thinks that these Teen Titans are_ so_ special! But they're not!" I crossed my arms and glared at the spot where I assumed Nico was. "Each of them has a secret. Everyone here thinks that if they win this trip that they're going to learn all about the Teen Titans and become best friends with them. Well, news flash! None of them are going to do that. Especially, Robin, if you knew him for as long as I had-" My eyes widened and I slapped my hands to my mouth.

_Please tell me Nico didn't here that! Please! Please!_

"Did you just say you knew Robin, from _the_ Teen Titans?"

My mouth was literally closing and opening like a fish. How am I supposed to work my way out of this one?

"Holly? Are you still there?"

I nodded then mentally slapped myself because it was still dark and Nico wouldn't see me. "Ye-Yeah I'm still here."

"Okay. Now would like to explain to me how you knew Robin?" I could literally see Nico crossing his arms and giving me a stern look.

"Um, well, I-"

"Yeah, tell us!"

I froze. How many people were here to hear that?

"Who's here!" Nico yelled, voicing my thoughts.

"Well, Travis and I just got here. But guessing by all the breathing and shuffling were hearing. I'm guessing about…" Connor, I'm guessing that's who it was, paused and nervously squeaked out "_…everyone."_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! Im back with a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson or Teen Titans. Obviously :P**

* * *

My breath hitched. "What?"

Conner cleared his throat. "Everyone...everyone is here." He said sounding a little more confident.

Sounds of weapons being drawn or pulled out of their sheaths were heard. I backed up only to run into someone.

"Nico?"

The person snorted. "No, his cousin."

My sweat dropped when I realized who it was. "I don't suppose you'd know where he was, would you?"

"Nope." Percy answered. I heard footsteps coming towards me from behind. I dropped to the ground and spun around with my leg outstretched, knocking whoever it was off their feet.

They let out a small gasp of pain. "Percy! Now!"

I felt something ram into me, pushing me face first into dirt. I lifted my face out of the dirt and turned my head slightly and spat.

"Ow! My eyes!"

The weight was immediately lifted from my back and I bolted out of there. I somehow managed not to get impaled by a sword, spear, arrow, etc, for the next ten minutes.

I was hiding in bush when the ground began rumbling. At first I thought it was an earthquake, but there was this nagging feeling telling me it wasn't. It almost felt like…something was coming up.

My eyes widened. I have to get out of here!

Too late.

The ground shot upwards as I screamed bloody murder. Tree branches and pine needles slashed at me so fast that I didn't even feel the pain. Gusts of wind were threating to blow me off of the platform and down towards my death.

With my eyes were squeezed shut and I held onto the sides of the rocky surface to keep myself on the death trap.

This was too much. I never was a real big fan of heights, and after my parents death I became even less fond of them. I remember once when I was younger I had made it to the top of the climbing wall at camp and I re-fused to come down. Conner and Travis had to coax me with no chores for a whole two months before I came down.

The ground suddenly stopped rising. After inner battle with myself I opened an eye and took a peek.

I shrieked, my eye snapping close.

"It's okay Holly, it's okay. There's nothing to worry about. All you have to do is open your eyes. It's going…to…be…alright…" My mumbling stopped and I was frozen in fear.

I was somewhere in the sky, which wasn't a comforting thought because Zeus was pretty picky on who could enter his realm and who couldn't. I could actually see now, probably because there was some kind of magic in the forest and I had somehow broken out of its range.

"_HOLLY!"_

I jumped. What the-

"_HOLLY! DICK!"_

My grip tightened on the rock.

"_MAMA__! TATI!_

"Stop."

A taunting laugh filled the air. "Or what?"

I glared "Just stop."

It was silent for minute as if thinking. "Hmmm, no."

"Listen here you-" My sentence was never finished because the ground decided it was time to go back to earth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squeezed my eyes shut and held on for dear life as I plummeted towards the ground.

Oh my gods, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Oh dear gods, please don't let me die!

"Well, this just won't do." The voice said. I heard a snap and the rock jarred to a stop.

"Holly?"

I opened my eyes in surprise "Nico? How can you see- oh." Apparently while I was being dropped to my death the lights decided to turn back on.

I jumped off my rock and took a look around. We were in some type of clearing in the woods. Campers littered the floor around our feet.

I sucked in a breath. "Are they-"

"No." Nico interjected. "They're alive."

"Then what happened?"

He frowned. "Well, actually, I don't really know. There was this really bright light and then suddenly everyone blacked out."

I frowned confused. "Then why aren't you…" I pointed my finger at the rest of the group.

Nico thought for little while. "I honestly don't know."

I shrugged. "Well whatever, we have to keep moving. There are still more campers."

"Um, well…"

I whipped around "Are you telling me there's no more campers?"

"Uh…um…yeah?" said Nico uncertainly looking at my horrified expression.

"But that would-" My sentence was once again cut off.

It's getting quite annoying if you ask me.

There was a crack of lightning and suddenly were back at the entrance of the forest. Standing before us is Chiron and the rest of camp, waiting eagerly to see who won.

When everyone saw us some gasped while others applauded. Apollo campers surged from their spots, took unconscious campers and did they're magic. Chiron stepped forward and gripped our shoulders. (By that I mean Nico and I.) He cleared his throat. "I would like to present the winners of the Teen Titans trip as…" He paused dramatically. "Nico di Angelo and Holly Grayson!"

Cheers were heard all around. I frowned.

Of course I win the stupid competition. The gods love messing with demigods so of course they'd pick this as the perfect time to mess with me.

I hear a gasp, then another and soon everyone is wide eyed, jaw dropped, staring at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask wiping. They keep staring.

If they don't stop now, I think someone's eyeballs are going to fall out or have they're jaw drop off.

I cringed, gross, ew, bad mental image!

Fed up with everyone, I shouted. "Why won't you stop staring!"

Nico seemed to have forgotten how to speak because all he did was point towards my head. Confused I looked up and gasped.

Above my head was trident, slowly fading, its' green glow dimming as it disappeared.

I gulped and faced the crowed straight on. Chiron kneeled and the rest of camp followed his lead.

"It is determined." Chiron said.

"My parent?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Holly Grayson, Daughter of the Sea God."

* * *

**ROBIN**

"Booya! Mail time!"

At those words the teens dropped their things and ran up to Cyborg, who was holding a box full of fan mail.

Personally Robin could care less about his fan mail. He learned that just one peek at those suckers and he could end up a bloke, like BB, who obsesses over fan mail.

"GIVE ME MY MAIL!"

_Speak of the devil,_ Robin mused as he watched Cyborg get attacked by Beast Boy.

The Boy Wonder shuffled through the mail until he came across an envelope for himself. There was an orange seal on the back and he could vaguely make out the wording on it:

_Camp Half-Blood._

_Huh, _He thought_, must be from that camp. _He frowned wondering how it got here so fast since it would have to have traveled all the way across the country to get to him.

Shrugging it off he opened the letter and skimmed through it.

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_You may be wondering how this was sent to you so early. Well, one of my former campers lives quite close to you, so I've had him send this message to you. I am quit happy to report that our winning contestants are two children of the age of twelve named Nico di Angelo and Holly Grayson. They shall arrive in a day's time. They are looking forward to meeting you._

_Sincerely,_

_Chiron, Camp Half Blood's Activities Director._

Robin furrowed his eyebrows on the name _Holly Grayson_.

_Could it be…_He shook his head thinking of silly it was of him to think _his_sister would actually come. It just must be a coincidence.

"Hey Rob?" Cyborg called.

Robin broke his stare with the letter to look at him.

"What?" He answered back to Cyborg a little harshly.

Cyborg cringed. There was nothing worse than having an angry bird in the house. "Are you alright? You're staring at the paper like you want it to burst into flame."

"I'm fine." Robin snapped back. He spun on his heels to leave the room grumbling. "I need to do some training."

Before he left he heard Beast Boy say,

"What's up with him?"

* * *

**Oh, BB you have no clue.**

**Anyways you were probably not expecting that. But Im kinda glad I got this done because now the REAL fun of this story should begin! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ****Now if anyone is reading this I'm you can vote for whatever event should happen when Nico and Holly are there. Here are the options:**

_** Teen Titans powers are get mixed up with one anothers and now they have all have different powers temporarily until it ends or until they find a cure (for example: Starfire's powers are transferred to Cyborg and Cyborgs pow-...er...I mean half roboty side will be transferred to BB. And so on.)**_

_**2. The Teen Titans turn younger after a fight with Mad Mod. (By younger I mean like toddlers or seven year olds)**_

_**3. Gothan needs the Teen Titans! CALM DOWN, not forever, don't worry.  
**_

_**4. Puppet dude somehow returns, (IDK his name, Ill look- OH! its Puppet Master!)and the Teen Titans switch bodies, almost like the power thingie but in different...bodies..yeah...**_

_**5. OR everyone becomes GENDERBENT! except Nico and Holly, or if you want them to be gender bent to they can...its up to you.**_

_**NOW REVIEW AND VOTE!**_

_**thank you,**_

_**MidnightBlueConverse99**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I'm back here are the votes.**

**Okay so option 1 has 4 votes.**

** option 2 has 5 votes. **

**option 3 has 5 votes. **

**option 4 has 2 votes.**

** option 5 has 2 votes.**

**Continue voting. And remember if you review you ARE cool!**

**Now anyways back to business. And I if there is still a tie between two and three I might mush the two together just for you guys. ;)**

**By the way for the Titans what pairings should we have? Hmmmm? Tell me your suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or PJO. Because if I did...you'd know.**

* * *

**HOLLY**

Chiron led me through the halls of the Big House. It's been two hours since my claiming and it's now the talk of camp. Everywhere I walk people get quiet and start talking in hushed voices and glance towards me.

If you ask me it's getting annoying. I mean, I know they're shocked and I'm not saying that I'm not shocked, but I can't help but feel like I'm being worshipped but shunned at the same time.

People never even spared me a glance and now everywhere I go I'm getting looks of awe and weary-ness. No one will approach me except for Chiron. Not even Conner and Travis, who are like my unofficial big brothers, and it kind of hurts knowing that they're avoiding me. And Nico, probably my first friend in years, disappeared right after my claiming.

I sighed. Chiron shot me a concerned glance. "Something bothering you Holly?"

Looking into Chiron's eyes, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie even if I did. His eyes were thousands of years old. They have seen everything from life to death. There was nothing you could keep from him.

Sighing again I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't know. I guess I'm just overwhelmed by everything that has happened today. I mean, first I win a trip to meet the _Teen Titans" _I spat out the name like acid. "-and then I'm _claimed_. After six years, I'm claimed! And the best part of this is he is one of the Big Three. Why couldn't have just claimed me at the same time as Percy! It's not fair! He claims Percy first but not me! It's so unfair! For years he's had me feeling like some unwanted piece of trash! That-" Glancing at Chiron I stopped in midsentence. "Never mind, sorry I was rambling." I apologized to Chiron taking deep breaths calm down.

He trotted over to me, for the first time since I started talking I realized we had stopped walking. Chiron put his hands on my shoulders. I put my head down not wanting to see his expression. "Holly, look at me." Obeying his command I lifted my head. Chiron's face was stern but also full of understanding, it vaguely reminded me of father's face.

"Now, Holly listen to me," He began "Your father loves you very much, as you know every god has his or her reason to claim they're child. Poseidon felt that this was the time to claim you. I've been awaiting this day for quite awhile now. Many years ago, when you were no older than one day, your father came to me for wisdom." I furrowed my eyebrows. He was a god, why would he need wisdom? As if reading my mind Chiron chuckled. "Ms. Grayson even gods need guidance sometimes from an old man like me. Now he came to me, looking quite maniac, he told me about you. If I remember correctly he asked what he should do, for he was quite scared of what Zeus would do to you and Percy, since he had broken the promise twice by boring two children. I told him he had nothing to worry about, if he kept you two a secret, everything would work out in the end. That calmed him somewhat, I remember I was leaving and he handed me two gifts. One was what looked like an ordinary blue pen, but secretly was a magical weapon that turned into a sword known as _Anaklusmos _or _Riptide_ that as you know was your brother Percy's gift. The next gift was wrapped in a blue box, he told me the second gift was yours." Chiron reach into his saddle bag and produced the blue box "Here is your gift from your father Holly." He handed it to me.

The first thing I noticed about the box was that it felt cool and light. It felt weird in my hands though, like it was moving.

Surprisingly, the box started to evaporate. I was so surprised that I almost dropped the box. When it completely evaporated two objects laid in my hands. The first was a note and the second was a charm bracelet.

I tentatively took the note into my hands. The thing looked like someone had hand folded sea foam to make the paper. It made me hold the paper with more caution as if it would tear at the slightest movement.

I began reading.

_Dear Holly,_

_What you are holding is your new weapon __Κύμα__ or Wave. Wave turns into her true form when you press the trident charm on your bracelet when it is in sword form on the hilt there will be a trident gem, when you push it, it will become a bracelet again._

_Now Holly I want you to read carefully, you are the first demigod daughter of Poseidon to have ever been born. Whenever there is a first child or first child of a race (in your case) who is born from a god they will have much more access to their powers (Like bending the water at your will) and will learn these techniques quickly. But there is a downside, the more power you use the harder it is to control, your powers will react to strong emotions (like if you are angry the waves may crash harder or you may cause a earthquake.) and last but not least more monsters. You must learn to control these powers Holly. I hope in the future sometime I'll finally be able to meet you._

_Love you lots,_

_Poseidon, your father_

The note then evaporated, much like the box, once I was done reading. I slipped on the charm bracelet. At first the bracelet was too big and uncomfortable but it began shifting its shape as if adjusting itself too me. Finally it stopped and it felt like it wasn't even there.

Chiron spoke again. "What did it say?"

Not wanting to worry him I told a half lie. "Oh nothing just saying how he wants to see me soon and how being a daughter of Poseidon is a lot of responsibility."

Not looking convinced he said. "Now come, Percy still needs to here the news."

And with that we began walking towards the infirmary again.

Some of the campers were still knocked out from the game. Percy was one of them so Chiron decided it was best that we told him about my parentage instead of some camper.

We entered the infirmary. I wrinkled my nose when I saw all the unconscious campers. Man, they missed out on _a lot._

Percy was resting in the back on the right side of the room. Four people crowded around his bed. The first I recognized as Annabeth Chase, with her curly honey-blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. On her left sat another person I recognized as Nico, with his olive skin and aviator jacket. On the other side of the bed sat two people I didn't know.

There was a satyr. He was Caucasian and had curly brown hair with horns peeking out of it and brown eyes. He was quite tall and had a wispy goatee and some acne, his shirt was blue with a golden wreath on it. To me he looked quite jittery and nervous like he drank twelve cups of coffee. Next to him sat a girl who was holding his hand.

At first glance at the girl she looked completely normal. But as I looked closely I could see that her ears were pointed like an elf's and she had a faint green blush that tinted her cheeks.

A dryad.

She wore a flowingly green dress –that matched her eyes- and just barely touched her knees and her long amber hair was in a neat French braid. Her feet were adorned with gladiator sandals and around her waist she wore a brown belt that looked suspiciously like wood.

As Chiron's hoofs drew near them, the group turned to look at us. I shifted slightly closer to Chiron wanting to disappear.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron smiled. "I just came to see how Percy was and to drop Holly off. She has to tell him something important when he wakes up."

My eyes widened. "But you said you would stay!"

He just kept smiling. "I said no such thing Ms. Grayson. Now I shall be leaving I have business to attend to." Chiron then left.

Why that conniving little-

"So who are you?" Questioned Annabeth.

I turned to her "Holly Grayson, I know Nico, but that's about it." I finished sheepishly.

Behind me I heard the satyr say "Oh, goody. More fan girls."

I turned my head sharply towards him. "Not like that." I hissed.

"She was my partner in the competition." Nico said quickly.

…

We all sat, or stood, in an awkward silence for a while until we heard a groan.

All of our eyes landed on Percy.

"Ugh…" Percy moaned. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

"Here" Annabeth said handing Percy a small about of ambrosia "That should make you feel better."

He gratefully took it. "Thanks Wise Girl."

After eating the ambrosia he scanned the room. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw me.

"Who are you?" He questioned getting off the bed.

Well…this is going to be shocker.

Wiping my hands on my legs nervously, I said. "I'm Holly Grayson, daughter of Poseidon."

**Thump!**

I stared blankly at Percy, who had fainted. "Uh, will he be okay?"

Nico, who looked the least bit fazed, nodded. "He'll be fine. Just shocked."

"So…" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

Suddenly Percy sat up and sucked in a breath of air.

He turned to me "You're my sister." He stated.

"Yep…"

"Okay…well…um"

"I'm going to…" Excuse! Excuse! "…pack." I mentally cheered.

Percy had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Okay, I guess I'll see you later...sis."

I froze in mid-step. It's been a long time since someone has called me that. Giving a small smile I replied. "You to…bro."

Before I left I saw Percy giving a wide smile.

* * *

**ROBIN**

Robin quickly threw punches at the punching bag.

_Just a coincidence…_

_She can't just have reappeared Robin! I mean you and Bats searched for her everywhere! Holly just…disappeared._

He frowned at his thoughts. Wavering in his punches for a second.

_But maybe- No. _

_It's. Just. A. Coincidence._

The Boy Wonder gritted his teeth, this time throwing his punches even harder.

"You're bleeding."

Robin stopped, turning to look at the empath leaning at the doorway in a calm manner.

"What?" He asked.

Raven rolled her eyes and pointed towards his hands. "You're bleeding."

Rob glanced at his hands sheepishly. "Oh, they were feeling pretty sore."

Sighing, Raven walked to the little emergency kit in the corner. Pulling out a roll of gauze she made her way back to Robin. "What are we going to do with you Boy Blunder?"

They sat on a bench by the wall in silence as Raven wrapped gauze around Robin's hands. When she was finished Robin slipped his green gloves on.

"So, what's bothering you?" Raven asked putting her head in her hands.

"Nothing. Nothing is bothering me."

Rolling her eyes again, she said. "Robin, if you haven't forgotten, I have a bond with you from when I went inside your head. I know you better than anyone on the team, and I'm an empath for Azars' sake! I _know_ something is up."

Sighing he dropped his head in his hands running his fingers through his hair. It would be better if he told Raven his problems than anyone else on his team. "It's about my sister."

Shocked, Raven replied. "You have a sister?"

He frowned remembering his last conversation with Holly. "Yeah, I did, well I still do. I think. We haven't spoken to each other in over six years."

"Oh."

"Yeah," his voice slightly shaking. "and it's all my fault."

She frowned confused. "How?"

And Robin began his story. "When our parents died, a piece of our innocence died with them. We witness their deaths, unable to do anything. After they died we were moved to different orphanages, finally one day someone adopted us. A man name Bruce Wayne. I'm guessing you know Bruce Wayne is quite rich and famous." Raven nodded. "Yeah well we stayed with him, a week or two later I began my start as Robin, The Boy Wonder." Raven suddenly gasped.

"I know who you are."

Robin chuckled slightly. "You know for some reason I thought you would have figured it out right when I said Bruce Wayne."

Ignoring his comment she began again. "You're Dick Grayson one of the Flying Graysons." Her eyes widened slightly and she snapped her fingers. "And I remember from an old article that you're sister's name was Holly Grayson." She looked at him sadly. "You were so young when your parents died. When I was in your mind, I remembered seeing a pair a people falling to their deaths in a circus." She turned to look at him. "That was your parents, wasn't it?"

Staring blankly at his feet he said. "Yes, that was my parents."

Silence.

"Sorry." Raven finally said.

"It's fine, the past is the past." Robin smiled slightly "No matter how much we want to change it, we can't. Just like you said right?"

"Anyways, I became Robin when I was nine, Holly was close to being six. That's when everything started falling apart. Holly and I were really close, but Batman was really strict on keeping our alter egos secret. Holly became more curios on why I left school randomly, or leave in the middle of the night, and come home with injuries. I was running out of excuses and lies to tell her. And after a while we hardly ever spoke to each other. Finally came Holly's birthday.

"She was so excited because it was going to be her sixth birthday and she said that all of us had to be there to give her gifts and eat cake. Of course we agreed, but something came up. Downtown the Joker was causing all sorts of havoc. Bats and I were needed. We were stuck down there for hours, than an extra hour because of press." Robin licked his lips. "By the time we made it home Holly had already eaten cake. She only received one gift for her birthday from Alfred, the butler. It was a Robin plushy." Robin smiled wryly. "She loved that thing. Anyways, when we got home she gave us the silent treatment and completely ignored us. She was angry, mad and sad and I didn't blame her. We had just missed her birthday celebration. Her own brother and adoptive father missing they're only other family members birthday. We felt horrible."

Robin closed his eyes, the events flashing behind his eyelids. "A few months later, Bruce and I had to go to some type of meeting- gathering Justice League thing. We left before Holly was awake. When we got back to the Batcave, Holly was there. She found out about everything." He let out a shuddering breath. "Sh-she called us backstabbers for keeping her in the dark all this time. Me, being the idiot I am, told her it was better for her to be in the dark, and it would be best if she never had found out about this."

"We argued for a long time before she screamed 'I hate you!' I don't know if she meant it but it hurt, and I yelled 'I hate you too!' back to her. She ran out crying, and didn't even show up for dinner to eat. The next day I woke up and went to her room to apologize…to find it empty." The Boy Wonder turned to Raven. His eyes felt wet, he thanked god he had a mask to hide his tears. The empath was looking at him in pity. "I searched everywhere for her, Bruce and I looked through every file that we could find for her. But there was nothing. It was like she disappeared."

Raven awkwardly hugged him. "I'm really sorry, Robin."

Even though she said that in her emotionless voice, he knew she really was sorry for him. Returning the hug just as awkwardly, he chuckled humorlessly "Batman is going to kill me, once he hears about this."

Pulling out of the embrace Raven ever so slightly smiled. "Well, you did just reveal two of the greatest heroes identities." Her face suddenly became serious. "Robin, if you don't mind me asking, when your case was stolen, was that Robin plushy Holly's?"

"Yeah, it was the only thing I could find of hers when she left, other than clothes."

"Oh." Her face became confused. "Why did you tell me all of this?"

He sighed. "Raven, I've been holding all of this in for years. Bruce and I never really talked about it and I never really ever shared my past with anyone. You probably knew more about me than anyone after you went inside my head and created that bond. If I had to pick anyone on this team to share any of this with, I would pick you. You would understand better than anyone."

She drew up her hood, but before she did, Robin caught the slight blush from his comment. "Thanks."

He nodded standing up. Stretching, he said. "Man, I'm tired. Come on, let's leave."

They were about to enter the main room when Raven decided to speak.

"So, you grew up in a circus?"

* * *

**END!**

**Remember vote, review (It makes you cool...!), and tell me what pairings you want for teen titans. TELLL MEEEE!**

**Okay.**

**Sooo...um...review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**I think this has been the earliest update I've ever done...**

**Welp continue voting. TELL ME WHAT PAIRINGS YOU WANT FOR THE TEEN TITANS!**

**and continue voting.**

**Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT or PJO.**

* * *

**HOLLY**

"Dang, woman!" Nico huffed. "What did you pack?"

I smirked as I watched Nico struggle up the Camp's hill with my "bags".

"Oh, you know just whatever I needed." I said casually, but on the inside I was laughing to my hearts content. You see, Nico and I made a bet on who would carry our bags up the hill for our stay at the Titans Tower. Needless to say, Nico lost.

So, I took the liberty to haul my bags up the hill without Nico knowing and filling some empty duffle bags I found laying around in the Poseidon Cabin (Yes, I already moved everything in.) and filled those bags with giant rocks I found on the beach. Then I gave the bags filled with rocks to Nico.

I laughed at Nico's frustrated face. He glared at me and continued to make his way up the hill as fast as he could.

"I see we've taught you well." A familiar voice said.

I spun around to see Travis and Conner grinning at me. I gave both a cool look. "I see your not ignoring me."

Almost simultaneously their grins dropped into frowns. "We weren't ignoring you." Began Travis.

"We were making you gift!" Conner explained. "We didn't want you to know because, well, it was suppose to be a surprise." He handed me a box about the length of a book. Inside sat various candies.

"Oh my gods!" I squealed as I realized something about the candy. "It's all blue!"

Travis laughed at my excitement and ruffled my hair. "We know you love blue, so we pulled some strings and got the Hecate cabin to turn all of the candy blue!"

I grinned throwing my arms around their shoulders. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! I'm sorry I accused you of avoiding me. Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh!" I was practically jumping now.

Nico materialized at my side. He raised an eyebrow. "It's just blue candy?"

I gave him the look. "Have you ever had blue candy?"

"No."

I gasped in horror, grabbing a handful of blue jellybeans. I then shoved them in his mouth.

His eyes widened "Mmph!"

Keeping my hand on his mouth I ordered. "Chew and swallow."

Obeying, Nico did. I lifted my hand. "So?" I asked.

He thought for a while. "Black would've been a better color." Nico then walked back to drag my "bags" some more.

I rolled my eyes, turning to Conner and Travis. "Ignore him, I love it."

They grinned. "We knew you would."

I gave them one more bear hug. "It's going to be weird this summer not being in the Hermes Cabin with you guys." I whispered to them.

They pulled back from the hug and looked at each other, giving me an evil smile before they each gave me a noogie. "Yeah, it'll be weird. But it's not like we'll lose contact while you're at the Tower! Now you better promise to at least Iris-Message us once a week missy!"

I laughed pushing their hands away. "I promise!"

"Ms. Grayson?" Our foolishness stopped almost immediately after Chiron spoke. "You might want to hurry, Mr. Di Angelo seems to be getting restless." As if to prove his point Nico walked by and threw my "bags" to my feet. Without even stopping his walked by and said.

"Hurry up."

Rolling my eyes upwards I replied. "Whatever." Leaving the false bags on the ground, I dug behind a bush by Thalia's Tree. Pulling out two grey and blue duffle bags. I turned to look at Nico, whose eye was twitching.

"What are those?" He asked irritated. I have a feeling he's not going to like my answer.

"My bags."

"And what are those?" He questioned pointing to the false bags.

"Rock filled bags." I said weakly.

His face turned an interesting shade of purple before taking a deep breath and exhaling. "You know what? I'll get you back later." Then he stalked off, plants wilting as he went by.

I don't know if I should be scared or worried. Or both…

"Don't worry." I looked at Percy who had somehow appeared next to me. "He shouldn't hurt you to much."

As I stared at Percy I realized we really only had a few genes in us that made us look similar. We both had the same shade of messy black hair and the exact same color of sea-green eyes, but that was about the only thing that made us look similar. The rest of our features belonged to one another's mothers.

"Hopefully." I said still looking at him. "You know, I never would've dreamed Poseidon was my father."

Percy looked at me. "Why's that?"

I shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I've never seen the traits, I remember when I was seven I was swimming in the lake and a fish _talked_ to me. I though I went crazy, I didn't swim in there for two years." I laughed slightly at my memory. "But I just never really felt like I was a powerful enough demigod to be a Big Three's daughter."

Percy laughed. _He laughed._ I glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. It's just so weird how similar we are. When I was first claimed, it felt so unreal. It just was so weird to me my father was this all- powerful god, while I'm this kid with ADHD and Dyslexia and gets beat up almost everyday by kids. It just felt so unreal. But later on I realized I was just as powerful and soon, you will too." He gave me a warm smile, which I returned.

"Thanks Percy." I said.

"No problem, oh and by the way." He looked at my box of candy. "You have good taste." Percy gave me a wave before walking off to talk to Nico.

Smiling I skipped off towards Chiron holding my blue candy and bags. I few minutes later Nico joined holding a pack of cards, grumbling to himself.

Looking at the cards I burst out laughing giving him an, 'are-you-serious?' face. "Mythomagic?"

"Shut up." Nico growled shoving them in his coat pocket.

I continued laughing until Chiron spoke.

"Okay, as you know Zeus is quite picky on who enters his realm, so we were going to have the Janus' kids transport you through a passageway. But after the incident with Johnny Packstin picking the wrong door and falling to his death, well…we just don't want to take the chances of you two getting killed. So Lord Apollo has agreed to transport you to Jump City."

Nico's and I's faces paled and said at the same time.

"What."

Before Chiron could answer us, there was a blast of heat and bright flash. I blinked my eyes trying to get rid of the dots that had appeared.

"_A handsome young man,_

_So amazingly cool and hot,_

_Here to fly sky high!"_

I suppressed a groan. I had only seen Apollo once. But after hearing his haikus I learned that just one visit was enough for a lifetime.

Apollo stood in front of us with a dazzling smile that was almost too bright to look at. His blonde hair was as golden as always and his bright blue eyes shined like the blue skies. He was dressed in yellow swim trunks, white man-flops (What? _Flip-flops _just sounds too…girly.), and a red muscle shirt with white writing saying: _"I'm so hot, I'll make your Popsicle melt." _

Behind Apollo sat a fiery red Maserati Spyder. I heard Percy pout. "I wish that was my car…" Don't we all Percy, don't we all.

Apollo walked up to Nico, putting him in a headlock\noogie. "Hey, Nicky! How ya been?"

Nico slipped out of his grasp lightning fast. "Don't call me that." He growled trying (and failing) to fix his hair.

Apollo shook his head and put his hands on his hips in a teasing way. "Not going to happen Nicky!" He sang. "And stop being such a grump, I swear you sound exactly like your father." Nico gave him his signature death-glare. Apollo, of course, ignored it and turned to me. "And oh man! Am I psyched to meet you! I've read all about your family! Even seen a few shows!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head at his words. Beside me Nico scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion. "Shows? Are you saying Holly and her family used to be in shows?"

Apollo nodded. "Yep, _circus_ shows to exact. They were known as the 'Flying Graysons'." Apollo suddenly grabbed me and squeezed my shoulders in a side hug. "This girl was one of the bravest six year olds I'd ever seen! Performing such dangerous trapeze stunts."

I blushed at the comment. "Thanks."

He threw another dazzling smile. "No prob, cuz."

"So, why do you stay at camp year-round when you could be in a circus?" Nico asked curiously.

My face blanched. "Cause my parents are dead."

Percy's eyes widened. "No way, you mean 'The Flying Graysons' was your family? Oh gods, that means you were adopted by the _Bruce Wayne_."

Conner gave a low whistle. "Man, Holly you never told us you were rich."

"That's because I never wanted you to find out." I answered coldly. "Come on we're suppose to be in Jump soon." I said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah." Said Apollo. He snapped his fingers and the Maserati-Spyder turned into a sleek red mini-van.

"What no bus?" Nico joked.

Apollo raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers again. The sleek mini-van turned into a bright yellow, small, school bus. Apollo grinned jumping into the drivers seat. "All aboard!"

I glared at Nico. "You just had to say something."

His glare rivaled with mine. "I didn't think he'd actually turn it into a bus!"

Chiron chuckled nervously seeing our murderous expressions. "Now, now children. Why don't you listen to Lord Apollo and enter the bus." He gently pushed us towards the entrance.

We entered, throwing our things in the front and went to find seats. I sat towards the back by the window, while Nico sat way up in front.

"_Going on a trip,_

_With an awesome yellow bus,_

_Someone say I'm hot!"_

I groaned.

Someone kill me.

Apollo put the keys in the ignition, making the bus roar to life. I smiled weakly and waved to everyone waving goodbye. This was going to be a loooonnngggg summer.

* * *

**Remember to vote! These are the votes so far THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE,**

**1. (7 votes)**

**2. (5 votes)**

**3. (7 votes)**

**4. (2 votes)**

**5. (3 votes)**

**And these are the pairings I've gotten so far too,**

**RobxRae (robin and raven)**

**RobxStar (robin and starfire)**

**RavenxBeastBoy**

**I also updated chapter 4 and 2. Not any big changes. In chappie two I forgot Holly and Robin would speak Romani instead of english :P**

**And somehow the votes came out wrong for chappie 4.**

**Oh and if you were wondering I realized that Nico was a little OOC so I'm going to try to change that.**

**SEE YA LATER! 3 **

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sucky. Sucky. Sucky.**

**that's all I can say about this chapter. Sorry. **

**Man, school is stressing the crap out of me. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED! See what school does. It stresses the Hades out of people.**

**Oh and is anybody else a Plain Jane out there (Yes, I'm a girl.) I mean I went to Volley Ball camp and like the eighth graders were wearing like an old T with the sleeves like ripped down to the waist and like twenty different tanks underneath and wearing their eighty dollar shoes looking all fabulous. And then there's me in a basketball shorts a random shirt with a messy pony tail and a pair of cheap Nike's. -_-**

**And then after practice I'm like covered in sweat (I hate that gene...) and the other girls are just glistening. _glistening_. -_-' **

**At school too, all I wear is a pair a jeans, a T-shirt, and a sweater and converse. I look around these are some of the things other girls wear:**

**-Midriff cover top things**

**-some type of tank**

**-designer freaking jeans**

**-eighty dollar jordans**

**-jewelery**

**-and some makeup**

**My reaction: What the- HOW DO YOU GET ALL OF THIS ON BEFORE THE BUS!**

**Siriusly (haha, sirius pun...) **

**I tried to put on make up (at home alone) and it just not work...**

**I'm one of those people where it looks like I'm wearing all this eyeliner and mascara but in reality it's my eyelashes. So naturally my eyes are pretty (THANK GOD!) because that and my hair are about the only things I'm complimented on for my physical appearance.**

**And am I the only one who doesn't like spend forever doing hair. All I do is brush, look in mirror, smile, and go.**

**Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT or PJO**

* * *

We hadn't even made it out of New York when the trouble started. Zeus decided to be a butt and start a full on thunderstorm. After almost being hit by lighting twice, Nico and I finally coaxed Apollo to land.

And now here we all are, staking it out in a bus.

Lovely.

Nico groaned hitting his against the window. "I'm sooo bored."

"Then go take a walk." I snapped irritated.

"In the pouring rain?"

"Yep."

"…"

Apollo clapped his hands. "That's just what you kids need! Fresh air! I know being cooped up in that camp can make you quite cramped!"

"Um, camp is huge and is outdoors." I stated, giving Apollo the 'duh' look.

He just waved his hand "Psshhh, whatever. Come one kids we're going to go for a walk!" He proceeded to grab us out of our seats and drag us down the aisle.

"Again, I repeat, it's raining." Nico said.

"So!" Apollo cheerfully said, now having fully dragged us outside.

Nico looked completely miserable, having been soaked to the bone already. Apollo stood next to him humming absentmindedly. I spoke up first. "Uh, Apollo can we get an umbrella over here." I pointed to Nico, who was now shaking terribly from cold.

"Oh, yeah sure." Apollo chirped. Two umbrellas materialized out of nowhere. One was pitch black with a little skull on the handle, while the other was blue with a trident etched on the handle. He handed each umbrella to the respectful owner. "There you go!"

Nico gratefully took his and hid underneath it. I, on the other hand, looked at Apollo weirdly. "Why do I need one? I don't get wet." I stated showed by sticking out a hand in the cold rain, then taking it back and showed Apollo. Showing it was dry.

There was an audible 'pop!' and a bright yellow umbrella materialized. Apollo snapped it open putting over his head. "To blend in, now turn wet. We don't want people wondering how a girl can be completely dry in the middle of a storm.

I blinked. I can will myself to be wet or not wet? Cool!

I closed my umbrella. Feeling the ice, cold drops, I willed myself to feel the water. In a second I was wet, cold, and shaking. Opening my umbrella, I began to feel myself wanting to strangle Apollo more, and more for dragging us out in the middle of a storm.

I shuffled over to Nico. "And I thought Dionysus was the crazy one." I whispered to him. We both snickered.

"I heard that!" Apollo sang, skipping past us.

We walked in silence. I glanced around, seeing nothing out of particular. We were in some sort of city that was quite dark and foreboding looking. Kind of reminded me of….of….

"Apollo!" I screeched.

He turned around. "Yes?"

I pointed to a billboard I had spotted: _Gotham Theater now presenting Swan Lake. Tickets on sale now!_

"Did you take us on a _walk _in one of the_ crime_ capitols in the world?"

"Oh, yep, I guess I did." He continued skipping down the street.

My eye twitched. "Unlike you Apollo, Nico and I aren't immortal! Come on Nico, we're heading back to the bus." I gripped his wrist pulling him along without hearing his protest.

"Okay, you be careful kids!"

I growled slightly.

Lighting lit up the sky. The pitter-patter of the rain was the only thing that could be heard except for the occasional car flying by.

"Um," Nico spoke, shrinking back seeing my slightly irritated face. "do you know where the bus even is?"

"Of course I know where it is!" I snapped.

_1 hour later._

"We are completely and utterly lost." I moaned sitting on a curb.

Nico sat next to me, awkwardly patting my shoulder. "Look on the Brightside, it's not like it can get any worse. Right?"

A car zoomed by, hitting the puddle beside us. Spraying water at Nico and I. We stood up, completely wet.

I gave the water on me a disgusted look. "Ew." I closed my eyes and willed myself to become waterproof again. The water slid off me. Nico on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"Ugh! This is disgusting!" He shouted.

I awkwardly patted his shoulder. "There, there."

Nico looked at me miserably. "Can you make me dry?"

"I guess I can try…" I closed my eyes putting my hand on Nico's shoulder. I thought of the water just slipping off of Nico. When I opened my eyes again there was a puddle of water next to Nico, who was now completely dry.

I burst into a wide grin. "I did it!"

"Too bad we can't stay dry. Be too weird, if we're walking in the rain completely dry."

I cursed in Ancient Greek. Why was Zeus so grumpy today, it had been raining for an hour now. And it didn't seem like his mood was getting any better, now it wasn't just pouring and thundering. Oh no, now it was windy blowing rain everywhere, and dropped about three degrees.

Shielding myself with my umbrella I continued walking.

_BOOM!_

The ground below us shuddered, throwing us off our feet. For a second I thought the ground would launch us in the sky, but it didn't. The noise was an explosion.

"What was that?" Nico yelled, over the noise of the rain.

"Nothing good!" I yelled back, grabbing his wrist running away from the area.

…only to run into another body?

I stared fearfully at the person. The guy in front of me was about six foot, with an insane like grin. His face was dressed with make-up like a clown's. Greasy green hair sat atop his head, slicked back. He wore a dark purple, baggy pinstripe suit, with matching leather gloves. Underneath he wore a orange dress shirt, with a green ribbon.

The Joker.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Did you like my explosion?" He cackled. "Two little kitties wondering the streets of Gotham." Joker leaned closer to us. "Tell me, what's your name's kids?"

"Our name's our none of your concern." I spat out coldly.

"Hmm, feisty aren't you?" He squinted at me. "Why, you seem familiar." He leaned closer to me, till our noses were almost touching. Suddenly, he pulled back, his face full of glee. "Haha! I can't believe it, your one of Wayne's brats! What was your name, Hope, Mandy? Wait, no! Holly Grayson! That's it. Holly Grayson, the orphaned circus brat."

I froze. I'm in deep poo.

"Tell me girl, where have you been all these years?"

"Why should I tell a freak like you?" I inquired.

Joker glared. "I should just kill you. Not like little Brucey's going to miss you." Joker began circling Nico and I "You know what happened when you left? Nothing. Nothing changed. Your 'dear old dad' just partied and partied. Didn't show a hint of remorse if you ask me." He stopped in front of me. "But why would he, cause all you are girly is a burden."

I don't really know what happened, next thing I know the Joker is on the ground holding his nose. My fist was next to me clenched tightly. I stomped over to the Joker, I slammed a foot into his stomach. "Don't talk about him like that, and he is _not_ my father!"

The Joker smirked. "Hit a nerve, I see." He grabbed my foot, slamming me into the concrete.

Groaning, I picked myself up. Nico shut his umbrella, and snuck up behind the Joker, before slamming the umbrella to his temple. Seeing that the Joker was down, I took this opportunity to kick the Joker's side.

As Joker was curled up in pain, I grabbed Nico's hand pulling him in a run with me. Our umbrellas lay on the ground forgotten, leaving us soaked to the bone. The rain was coming down so heavily that it was hard to see.

I growled in frustration when another round of rain blew into my face. Not seeing where I was going, I slipped on a slippery patch of concrete. I fell, taking Nico down with me.

In our attempts to untangle ourselves and get up, we failed to notice the Joker got up. He yanked us upwards by our shirts. "Well, aren't you bad little kids."

Where was Batman, when you needed him?

Joker shook us. "You little punks, thought you could get away from me? Oh no, you can't get away." He slammed us into the ground face first.

You know, as matter of fact, where the freakin' Hades are the cops!

Joker slammed us into ground again. "There you go brats, that's how I feel about now."

I dazedly spat at his face. "Wow, how low can you get? Beating up kids? That's just sad Joker."

He growled at me, pulling out a pocketknife. "Let's see how cocky you are when I carve you a little smile."

"Not going to happen, Joker."

A bataraang flew at Joker's hand knocking the knife out of it. Joker hissed letting go of us. He looked. "Well, look at that, it's Batsy himself!"

"What are you doing Joker." Batman said in his gruff voice.

Joker laughed gleefully. "I'm teaching these kids a lesson, Batsy! You should be proud of me, I found the long lost Grayson! You know one of Wayne's brats!"

I cringed slightly, knowing Batman was staring at me. Why me?

A dark shadow, who presumed was Batman, flew into Joker. Taking this as an opportunity to get up, I shot up to my feet. I stumbled putting a hand to my head dizzily. Stupid Joker.

Once I helped Nico to his feet, we gazed at the fight. Batman was currently beating the crap out of Joker.

Okay, then.

Five minutes late, Batman had already efficiently knocked out Joker and called the police to take him to Arkham.

Nico stared wide-eyed at Batman. "Woah."

I just glared crossed my arms and looked away. Stupid Bruce.

"Batman's looking at you" Nico whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I turned and walked away.

"You stop right there Holly."

I stopped and turned around. "And why should I?"

Batman glared. In a flash he was gripping my arm dragging me towards the Batmobile. I fought against him, but man, his grip was like steel!

"Let go!"

"No."

"But I have to be somewhere!"

"And where would that be?"

"…In Jump City with the Teen Titans." I grumbled

Batman's lips twitched as if amused. "Well, then I'll call them up. A family reunion is up to due."

I smirked as I realized something. "What about Nico?"

Batman turned to Nico gave him a calculating look. "Kid looks like he can keep a secret." My face fell.

Darn it!

**ROBIN**

Robin paced back and forth.

"Friend Robin, please do the thing of chill. I'm sure the guests shall be here soon." Starfire tried to console.

Robin continued pacing. "Star, they suppose to be here forty minutes ago, I can do anything but chill."

A beeping from the monitor took Robin's attention. Suddenly the monitor blinked out of the game BB was playing.

"Aww, man! I was about to get the top score!" Beast Boy whined.

A face popped onto the screen. Starfire gasped in horror. "There is a bat on our TV!"

Robin glared at his former mentor. "Batman." He stated coldly.

"Robin." The bat greeted in a similar matter.

"Why are you calling?" Robin growled with hostility.

Batman smirked. "Funny, Holly sounded just as hostile."

Robin's domino masks eyes widened. Starfire sniffed and crossed her arms. "And who is this Holly you speak of?"

"No one." Robin said waving his hand.

Batman was suddenly pushed off his seat and a girl was glaring pointing at the screen. The Titan's, except Robin, gasped. The girl in front of them looked exactly like their leader; except for her hair and eyes.

"I'm not no one!" The girl, Holly said.

"Holly!" Batman yelled.

She turned to glare at him (Which amazed the Titans on how much back bone she had) She jumped off the screen, mumbling about stupid bats.

Batman cleared his throat. "Anyways, just come to Gotham immediately." The screen blinked out.

Everyone turned to Robin, with hopeful stares. Throwing back his head he groaned. "Fine. Go pack."

The Titans rushed out leaving their leader in the Main Room with his thoughts.

* * *

**8B -Its Buck Tooth Bob!**

**The other day when I checked to see how many reviews I had, I was like 80**

**40 reviews! That's amazing! I love you guys sooo much! *Gives all reviewers a free virtual hug and cookie***

**Oh and the contest results are *drumroll***

**Titans go to GOTHAM!**

**and I'm doing these pairings RobxStar, BBxRae, something, something!**

**Just to tell you there isn't really going to be a lot of romance so don't be like 'OMG! ROB and STAR should totally make out, and lye Holly should walk in on them!" (Even though that would be kinda funny to write )**

**So, without further or do review! (and you'll be able to rhyme!)**

**8B**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYA! (sounds like I'm doing karate :)**

**how are you dudes? Awesome. **

**Okay, so this took forever for me to update, since school began for me. Man, who knew middle school could be soooo tiring. I come home and I feel like the walking dead. and just to think I have one more year of this. Fun...**

**Oh and my friends are such losers when we come home on the bus. Apparently, I'm boring because I don't find a rude joke funny. Losers, I'm sorry, I feel bad for calling them that but it's true. When someone acts like that my definition for you is a loser.**

**I saw Chronicle and Paranormal Activity 3! And let me just say holy bajeezus! Chronicle was epic and crazy! Watch it!**

**Paranormal Activity 3 just blew my mind, there has got to be another movie. I'm just as confused now. Here's my theory.**

** Kristy: I'll do it! Just Stop!**

**(Tobie stops trying to hurt Katie)**

***Rest of the movie flies by dude dies, two girls and the grandmother are in the demon cult, thing.**

**Me: 8O, whoa, whoa! Okay, Kristy said she would do something for Tobie! But that one guy said that these girls were in a cult that believed in demons and apparently the demons would impregnate them, then erase the memory so it never happened. So here's my theory! Kristy knew all along that she had to do something for Tobie but she ignored it and tried to live a normal life with her boyfriend! But, but! Tobie didn't like that so he began haunting her again (well, after haunting her sister...) But I believe that Kristy said she would marry Tobie and conceive his child. But that didn't happen. so she stole Katie's baby because he was a boy and I think Tobie wanted a boy! And then that's where I get confused all over again... TO MANY POSSIBILITES ON WHAT CAN HAPPEN!**

**But in the beginning of the movie someone is playing all those tapes over, since the whole movie is based on old tapes. So I think that the teen girl who was the baby's sister watched them. Since she was really the only one who looked everything up and figured out what was all going on. I remember in the second movie she made the -HOLY FLUBBBBBBNNNNUUUUGGGEETTTS! I figured it out. Holy, holy, holy holy! I'll tell you in my next update! or maybe ill tell you if you review ;)**

**Okay, now read the story! You know what would also me awesome, suggestions on a OC, so that Holly, Nico have a trio! Awesomeness. No, but seriously tell me. **

**Disclaimer (with Batsy!) :**

**Me: NANANANANA! BATMAN!**

**Bat:...*picks up bataraang***

**Me: *sighs, waves hands turns bataraangs into candy!***

**Bat:...**

**Me: SPEAK!**

**Bat:...**

**Me: You know what. You are the worst. *leaves Batman and his gloomy self.***

**Me:I do not own nothin! If I did, Holly would be real!**

* * *

I sat angrily in the Batmobile, wishing I could be anywhere but here. Nico sat in the back gushing like a fan girl.

"Oh my gods, are you going to tell me your secret identity?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Oh! Let me guess! You're a pilot!"

I snorted, while Batman replied "No."

"Um…a ninja!"

"Only when I'm Batman."

"Oh, okay. Uh, a journalist?"

"No."

"Actor?"

"No."

"News Reporter?"

"No."

"…Vet?"

I slammed my fists onto the armrests. "For Hades' sake! No! He's Bruce freakin' Wayne!"

Nico was silent. "So, you're rich?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Okay, Nico, I'll give you the whole story. Batman equals Bruce Wayne, a rich-wild-party-animal-ladies-man-jerk.

And then there's Dick and I, who Bruce adopted when our parents died. Got it?" I looked at him, he nodded and I continued. "Dick Grayson equals Robin the Boy Wonder, or as I like to call him: The-biggest-lying-jerk-the-world-has–ever-seen."

"And then there's me. And, well, you know who I am."

Nico stared at me, mouth a gape "Oh my Hades' Gym Shorts, Your brother is _the _Robin."

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"That's epic! I'm so telling-"

"You will tell no one." Batman interrupted sternly. "This is the biggest secret that probably has ever been told to a civilian. And since I'm trusting you, I hope you will be able to keep it a secret."

I almost snorted again. I bet I know a bigger secret then you Bruce. Like how the Greek Gods are alive, I'm a demigod daughter of Poseidon, my demigod brother has saved the world and others countless times, a war happened in Manhattan last summer, etc.

Batman pressed a button on the dashboard thingy then veered the vehicle off the road. He zoomed right into a pile of bushes, which led into a secret passageway.

"So cool!" Nico exclaimed.

A few minutes later we pulled into a cave.

The Batcave, to be exact!

Hopping out of the car, I gazed around. Nothing really looked different. Well except, maybe the BatMonitor looked upgraded and off to the corner sat a couch, a small rug, and a flat screen TV. Other than that, it still looked and felt, like the creepy (but homey) BatCave.

"Ahh, Master Bruce, I see you've returned," Alfred looked at Nico and I, mildly surprised. "with children."

"Alfred!" I screamed, throwing my arms around him in a hug. When I left the Manor, the person I felt guiltiest leaving was Alfred.

"M-mistress Holly?" Alfred asked surprised.

"Yep." I replied smiling as he hugged back.

"Well, it is awfully nice to see you again. Now who may I ask is this young man?" Alfred questioned curiously, pulling away.

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo." Nico said steeping forward.

"Nice to meet you Mister Di Angelo. I'm Alfred, the butler." Alfred stuck his hand out for Nico to shake, who took it.

"Mistress Holly," Alfred turned towards me. "Would you like some home made chocolate chip cookies?"

My mouth watered just at them being mentioned. "Do you even have to ask?"

He chuckled leaving "I'll go make a batch now."

"Are his cookies good?" Asked Nico.

"The best." I dreamily murmured.

"What are you calling for?" I heard a male voice say off to the left. Seems like Bruce contacted the Titan's.

I arrived just in time to see an orange, waist length scarlet red haired chick, wearing purple say jealously "Who is this Holly you speak of?"

A teenage guy with spiky black hair and wearing a traffic light costume with an 'R' on his left chest and black and yellow cape, waved his hand "No one."

I felt slightly irritated when I realized the person who talked was Robin. I ran forward pushing Batman off his chair ungracefully. Glaring and pointing my finger at the screen I yelled. "I'm not no one!"

The rest of the Titans gasped (For what? I don't know…) I glanced at each of them. There were three left I hadn't seen yet. One guy was African American and buff, plus he looked half robot. The next looked like a grass stain wearing a purple and black jumpsuit (It was a dude.) Then lastly there was a girl with short lavender locks, a black leotard and blue cloak.

"Holly!" I heard Bruce growl.

I glared at him before jumping down, grumbling about bats.

**ROBIN**

Once everyone was ready to go, Raven rubbed her hands together before uttering a few magic words. Suddenly, the Teen Titans were surrounded by a black aurora, transporting them to Gotham.

When they stepped out of Raven's magic, they were immediately soaked.

Beast Boy moaned slumping his shoulders, droplets of water bouncing off him. "I hate rain."

Robin couldn't agree with him more.

After about ten minutes they had successfully hailed a taxi, telling the driver to drop them off at the Wayne Manor.

"The Wayne Manor? What's a bunch of kids like you doing for Bruce Wayne?" Asked the Taxi driver.

"Visiting." Robin replied stiffly.

This man wouldn't recognize them now considering they had changed into civvies before they left. Running around Gotham in your superhero costume, you were bound to be mobbed by villains. Gotham was much more dangerous than Jump City for sure.

Robin glanced around at his teammates attire. Starfire wore spaghetti strapped, flowy light purple summer dress that was tight at her chest and flowed at her waist ending above her knees. She traded in her boots for gladiator sandals and threw her hair into a braid. Her wrists jingled with bracelets.

Raven had a on a Baseball cap to cover her jewel. A simple dark blue T-shirt and dark skinny jeans adorned her. Navy blue converse covered her feet. A sweatshirt hung tied around her waist.

Beast Boy now had blonde hair, blue eyes and light colored skin. He wore a baggy white T-shirt with red on the sleeves. Covering his legs were light blue denim jean shorts. Brown Vans covered his feet. A metal bracelet was slapped on his wrist that kempt his appearance normal and not green.

Cyborg wore a grey hoodie with dark blue jeans and Nikes. A ring sat on his finger keeping his appearance normal.

And finally Robin wore what he used to wear when he was younger, a deep-blue hoodie with a black jacket thrown over the hoodie. He was adorned with black jeans with black Vans. Black tinted sunglasses covered his eyes and his jet-black hair was now left unkempt hanging over his forehead.

Twenty minutes later they stood in front of the Wayne Manor.

While the others were in awed silence, Robin stated.

"We're here."

**HOLLY**

I moved around in my old room, inspecting. It looked exactly the same.

My walls were still the same light baby blue and my carpet still bright white. My pristine white dresser sat in the corner of the room, old stuff animals and small trinkets littering the top. A dark blue duvet with the Disney Princesses lied neatly on top of my bed and the white, fluffy pillows. A beside table held a small blue lamp along with a jewelry box with fake diamonds surrounding it. A sticker decorated toy box sat at the end of my bed. My old princess tea set with a table was off to the left in the giant room, a blue rug sat underneath it. A body length mirror hung on a wall next to a small window looking out at the giant back yard.

I shuffled over to my bed and sat on it, picking up the bejeweled jewelry box. Lifting up the box, I blinked at what was pinned on the inside of the top.

A picture of my family.

Carefully, I unpinned the picture, taking it in my hands staring at it. My mother was smiling at the camera, showing off her pearly whites. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a red hair tie, and her green eyes glittering with mirth. She wore a red leotard with two shapes facing different ways to replicate wings. My father- err…step-father stood next to her with a an arm wrapped around her waist. His hair was gelled back, and he beamed at the camera with ocean blue eyes. He wore an outfit similar to my mother's but with pants.

In front of my parent stood a nine year- old Dick and a five and a half year old me. Dick's outfit was the same as his dad's along with his hair, but two strands hung on his forehead. His eyes were a deep blue with flecks of green and shined while he smiled. I stood next to Dick. I wore a costume like mom. My long messy black hair was pulled back in a tight braid. I wore a huge grin and my sea-green eyes were shining just like Dick's.

And just to think that picture was taken only hours before the accident that changed all of our lives.

I tore my eyes away from the picture, grimacing. I set it on the dresser then stood up. Taking one last glance at my room, I shut the door.

I walked down the hall in silence. The image of the picture kept popping up inside my head, I needed a distraction.

Taking a left, I made my way towards the grand stairway, which led to the front of the mansion.

I was halfway down the staircase (It's a big staircase…) when a musical noise loudly filled the area. The doorbell. I sighed, might as well get it. The person at the door must have been really impatient because by the time I got down the stairs, I swear the doorbell rang about twenty times.

Rushing over to the door I snapped. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Throwing it open I almost had a heart attack.

There, in front of me, stood my brother.

Lovely.

Immediately, my first reaction was to slam the door shut, and I did. Locking the door for good measures, I walked away whistling.

"Mistress Holly."

I cringed, spinning around, putting on my best innocent face. "Yes Alfred."

"Open the door."

"Fine…"

Walking over to the giant doors, I unlocked them and swung them open, this time not shutting them. Instead of just my brother, there stood four other people next to him.

I recognized the first as the first as the orange lady with red hair, since well, she had orange skin and red hair. The second I recognized was grass stain, since he was still the same short height. Then cloak gal, and lastly robot-man.

I could feel Dick's gaze burning into me, turning slightly I looked straight at him. What a stupid, lousy-

"Mistress Holly." I broke my stare to turn to Alfred.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying my hardest to ignore the stares sent my way.

"Would you mine informing Master Bruce that the Titans are here." He stated in his British accent.

My shoulders sagging I whined. "Why me!"

With eyes full of amusement he answered. "Mr. Di Angelo is getting on his nerves I fret."

Smacking my forehead I muttered. "Stupid Death Breath, out of all the heroes his has to be Batman."

Going to the Library, I pulled a brown, plain old looking book. Which I learned today was a secret passage to the BatCave. When you pulled the book back, the book shelve slid behind the wall, disappearing.

I know, cliché.

"BRUCE! THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!" I yelled into the cave, then frowned thoughtfully. "AGAIN!"

I quickly sprinted out, knowing fully well that the Bat would be on my tail.

Running into the front room, I threw myself on a chair trying to look completely calm.

Bruce ran straight pass me with a determined look towards the kitchen. Nico was behind him jogging to keep up. When Bruce ran through the swingy door that led to the kitchen, I grabbed Nico's arm halting him to a spot.

Putting a finger to my lips, I pushed the door open a crack. Bruce slid over the table, grabbing one of fire extinguisher's that sat in numerous places throughout the house, most located in the kitchen.

No one who has ever lived in the Wayne house have never been real good cooks…

Anyways, without even thinking, Bruce aimed it towards the oven. My laughs were muffled behind my hand when he threw open the oven door, to see cookies baking. His expression was confused until the realization hit him.

"HOLLY!"

This time bursting out in full laughter, I grabbed Nico's hand running down through the halls. When it was safe I leaned against the wall laughing with Nico.

"His expression!" Nico gasped.

"I know!" I agreed.

We toke deep breaths to calm ourselves. But in the end we just up laughing harder. This summer might actually be okay.

You know, but only if I get to mess with Bruce like this everyday.

* * *

**LALALALALALAL THE END!**

**DONT FORGET AN OC NEEDED, Meta human! Human! Demigod! Villain! Hereo! Anything!**

** REVIEW**

** \/**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO! This is an A/N**

***dodges pitchforks, and knifes.*  
**

***Puts up hands in surrender***** Okay… dudes sorry. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm not taking any more OCs. Sorry.**

**And I promise I'll update soon! (well maybe not that soon….) But you have to realize I have a life of school, volleyball, a drawer (I might go crazy if I don't draw something each day…) and a completely pathetic science failer who has to do science fair. *****sigh* Hopefully you understand my position.**

**Oh, and most readers may stop reading after this but….**

**I ship Rae/Rob, so I'm shipping them in this story!**

**Sorry Star/Rob and BB/Rae shippers but I pick Raven and Robin. And if you don't like it then don't read (DON"T DO THAT!) or picture Rae as Star….**

**That be weird o.O**

**Okay well you'll see these OC's of people somepoint in this story, I've told them all already about there Oc by now.**

**Welp, I was going to say something else but oh wells.**

**Peace!**

**MidnightBlueConverse99**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, most of you might want to kill me at the moment.**

**But whatever.**

**Also my schedule is horribly messed up. Me keeping up good timing? FAIL.**

**No seriously all week I've been up since ten doing homework. Don't you just envy me?**

**But anyways here's the nest chappie. Oh and to clear things up Rob/Rae isn't going to happen like that * snaps* No I've got it all planned out in my head how I want it to happen. So don't worry and this story IS more Holly/Nico centric.**

**Diclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NADA! (EXCEPT HOLLY! SUCKERS)**

* * *

After our case of laughter, Nico and I walked through hallways, following the smell of cookies. Our nostrils led us all the way to the other side of the mansion, where the kitchen was located.

Pushing open the door, I left Nico's side and ran over to the plate of cookies I had spotted. I reached out to snag one when a wooden spoon smacked my hand.

I drew back my hand towards my chest, pouting at Alfred. "Ouch."

He made a tutting noise. "You want these Mistress Holly, you must attend the little get together in the BatCave."

I pouted, biting the inside of my cheek contemplating the choices.

Walk away and ignore the cookies and the little get together in Cave or,

Eat Alfred's cookies, which are steaming hot and gooey, and yummy, and awesome, and to die for, and…did I mention homemade?

I stared at the cookies in front of me, making up my mind. "I'll go to the Cave."

Not ten minutes later was I sitting in Bruce's spinny chair eating one of Alfred's warm and gooey chocolate chip cookies.

"Why do you get to sit in the chair?" Asked Nico.

Without missing a beat, I replied. "Cause I can."

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"Because that's where the _freaking_ Batman sits. And I know for sure he doesn't just sit in there to spin!"

"Well," I chewed the last bit of cookie, savoring the taste. "Bruce isn't here at the moment so I'm taking this opportunity to sit in his spinny chair and spin."

It was true. Whatever meeting thingy was going on down here, seemed to have cleared out. This place was as empty as the Hera Cabin at camp (Those peacocks don't let anyone in…trust me I've tried.)

In the distance there was a clang of a door shutting, then a multitude of footsteps.

Huh, guess the parties here.

I continued spinning, not really caring if Bruce saw me. This chair was awesome, I absently wondered if Bruce ever spun in his chair. A mental image of Bruce in his Bat suit spinning in his chair with legs outstretch saying "WHHHEEEEEEEE~!" popped into mind, nearly sending me into a laughing fit.

A voice rang throughout the Cave, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"YOUR BATMAN!"

It was the green kid speaking. He was gawking at Bruce, like the other Titans. Well, except for Dick…he already knew.

Woah, wait how long was I in La-La Land. I didn't even remember seeing those guys walk in…

I watched as GreenBean's eyes grew. He whipped around pointing a finger at Dick. "Y-your Richard Grayson! Oh my god!" His finger whipped towards me. "You must be Holly Grayson! No wonder you look like Robin! You're his sister!"

An uncomfortable silence took over as I coughed avoiding my brother's eye contact. "Yes, I am. Uh, who are you guys exactly?"

They gawked. "The Teen Titans…"

I rolled my eyes. "I get that, but who are you guys individually I mean. I don't exactly know your names by heart…"

The staring still seemed to be there but they obliged to replying. Green Boy was first. Puffing out his chest, he seemed to lose all of his shock in a matter of seconds. "Beast Boy. But you can call me Beast Man if you like, sweet cheeks."

Was he flirting…?

I narrowed my eyes before snorting and stated dully. "You know Beast Man abbreviated is 'BM'?"

Beast Boys face seemed to flush ten shades darker and deflate as everyone snorted or chuckled.

"Nice one girlie," Said RoboMan. "Name's Cyborg."

I nodded my head towards him. "Cools."

Next was scarlett haired alien. "Oh joyous to meet you Holly Grayson! My name is Kori'ander but you may call me Starfire!" She flew towards me at an amazing speed and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug (My spine just cracked…). She let go and I collapsed into the chair, gasping for air. Starfire must've spotted Nico, because next thing I know she's squeezing the life out of Nico. Once she let go Nico was blushing so red, he looked like a tomato. He crossed his arms and purposely looked away. I pitied Nico slightly. That must've been uncomfortable to him, since you know, he's a boy and Starfire's a very pretty girl…

Do I need to explain further?

The dark one stepped forward and in a monotone voice said. "My name is Raven."

Goosebumps suddenly in flared over me. Raven reminded me of the Erebus kids at camp. Creepy, mysterious, anti-social, and hostile (for children of the god of shadows they were quite brutal and mean.)

I glanced at Nico out of the corner of my eye and was slightly surprised to see his mouth slightly agape and staring at Raven with a dreamy expression.

I nudged Nico and whispered. "Hey Bone Head, you got drool."

Nico's eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. Finding nothing there he turned to me glaring with a blush staining his cheeks. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my giggles.

Raven was giving us an awfully monotone expression, which felt like she was piercing my soul. (Yep, reeeeaaaalllly starting to remind me of the Erebus kids)

"Holly, may I have a word with you."

The voice seemed to ring through out my head. It was Dick.

Before I could even stop myself I said. "Sure."

WHAT THE FLUBNUGGETS HOLLY!

Getting out of the chair and following Dick, past everyone, was horrible. It was so silent. But I could literally feel the stares boring holes into my back.

We exited the BatCave entering one of the spare guestrooms. I flopped onto the bed while Dick sat on a chair next to a desk. It was completely silent, I watched as Dick took off his sunglasses, depositing them on the table.

Dark Cerulean eyes stared back at Vibrant Sea Green eyes. Neither of us moved from our positions. Just stared, taking in how much we changed over the years.

Dick's hair was still its same glossy jet-black color. He had grown some since I last saw him at nine. As I glanced at his eyes I saw the bags that he wore under them.

"Your tired." I blurted out.

His eyes seemed to momentarily look at mine before looking away. "Nightmares."

"Oh." If anyone knew nightmares better than anyone else, it would be from the demigod herself! But I wasn't going to tell him that.

Awkward silence followed afterwards. Dick shifted in his chair. "Holly, I'm sorry about what happened when we were younger."

I tensed. Should I forgive him? Should I not? A memory of when I was younger at camp popped into my head.

_Flashback-_

_I sniffed, rubbing my eyes as I watched Chiron patch up my bloody arm. Tony Herrings from the Ares' Cabin had sliced my arm with a dagger during training. Luke paired me up with him since we were both seven, since everyone else in the room was much older._

_What Luke forgot was that Tony Herrings was one of the biggest bullies in camp, well to the younger kids at least._

_During the fight Tony had called me a worthless piece of scum and told me I was just another stupid worthless unclaimed camper. It made me mad. Next thing I know, I'm pinning Tony to the ground, punching his already too crooked nose. A nasty cut running up my arm from where his dagger struck me._

_Chiron dabbed a bit of alcohol onto a rag, pressing it to my wound. I cried out. Chiron winced before muttering comforting words to me._

"_Why can't I just have a piece of ambrosia?" I whined, wishing to taste the treat._

"_Because sometimes the body needs to heal the natural way instead of it being healed magically all the time." Chiron reasoned._

"_But that's unfair! Tony is getting ambrosia!"_

"_That's because you knocked him unconscious and broke his nose. It will be quite painful recovery."_

"_Good." I muttered._

_Chiron heard this and sent a strict look my way. "We do not speak that way Holly Grayson."_

_I blushed, embarrassed he heard me. "Sorry, won't happen again Chiron."_

_His eyes soften. "It's okay. I just don't want you to hold a grudge. "_

"_Why?"_

"_Because sometimes Holly, grudges can get you killed. I know for a fact in the past Grudges were many demigod's fatal flaws, I also know that half of those demigods died because of those grudges." He looked at me seriously. "Holly even if this is not your flaw, please try to refrain from making grudges, they can be deadly."_

_Looking into his eyes, I swallowed. "Okay, Chiron."_

_(Flashback Ended)_

The memory ended and I found myself saying. "I-it's okay, I'm sorry too. I said some pretty horrible things to you that night." I ducked my head, looking at my palms.

Dick let out a relieved sigh. "I had forgiven you a long time for what you said, Holls."

The nickname sent a tiny spark of warmth through me as I heard it. Standing up I said. "Sure, whatever me too. Let's go before Bruce thinks we've killed each other."

I walked out the room not even waiting for him, thinking of what just happened.

* * *

**Welp, the end :P**

**Hey I'm thinking of starting up another story. Check it out when it comes up.**

**REVIEW! WHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~!**


	10. SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY!

**Another A/N…**

**Okay, I'm just going to say it.**

**I'm rewriting Holly Grayson, again (for the last flippin' time. -_-)**

**I know a lot of you are going to be sending some verrrrrryyyyy anggrrrry reviews, a lot of them I bet, and that's okay, because well, I'm pretty angry at myself too.**

**I really didn't want to do this but I got the whole storyline messed up, like by **_**a lot.**_** Did you know that the Flying Graysons was actually a family consisting of Robin's aunt, uncle, older cousin, mom, and dad? And then there's that whole sucky hate thing Holly has, I mean, I should've atleast come up with something better than that whole "I hate you" thing. -_-'' **

**So I'm re writing the story, because I have an even better storyline (I know, I said that last time but trust me on this one.) **

**If your OCs were going to be in this story…don't worry, they still appear later on. **

**But yeah, thankz for all of your guys support and everything, and I'm really, really, sorry that I'm starting this story all from scratch again. -_-**

**So. Yeah,**

**MIDNIGHTBLUECONVERSE99**


End file.
